


O nieuchronnym nadciąganiu ciemności

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Świat się kończy. Powoli, jakby człowiek miał gorączkę i zasypiał.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	O nieuchronnym nadciąganiu ciemności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germanpsychiatrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/gifts), [joolabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/gifts).
  * A translation of [On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567464) by [joolabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/pseuds/joolabee). 



> Z podziękowaniami dla germanpsychiatrist.

Here, though the world explode, these two survive

And it is always eighteen ninety-five.

– Vincent Starrett, „221B”.

Znajdują ją około czterdzieści sześć godzin po uderzeniu, w jakiejś dziurze. Wydziera się; jest cała wysmarowana ziemią.

— Sherlock…

— _Nie._

*

Później Sherlock nie odzywa się do niego przez jakiś czas; John ma wrażenie, że tyle, ile trwałby jeden dzień. Z drugiej strony zły humor Sherlocka z racji samej swojej paskudności ma to do siebie, że ciągnie się, ciągnie i wydaje znacznie dłuższy niż w rzeczywistości, a od kiedy John nie ma jak mierzyć upływu czasu, i sam czas jakby trwa dłużej. Albo może nie tyle „jakby trwa dłużej” co „jakby przestał istnieć”. Naturalnie Sherlock wciąż ma zegarek, ale John nie chce zostać przyłapany na zerkaniu na Sherlocka; ma też takie przygnębiające podejrzenia, że zegarek tak samo jak reszta świata przestał działać.

Sherlock raczy się do niego odezwać, dopiero kiedy John podwinie spodnie do kolan i wejdzie z dzieckiem na rękach do sadzawki. Częściowo zanurza dziewczynkę w wodzie i zaczyna zmywać z jej twarzy brud. Ta reaguje na wodę zaskoczeniem i może strachem; otwiera szeroko oczy, ale nie płacze. John się do niej uśmiecha. 

— Marnujesz cenne zasoby.

— Kapię niemowlaka.

Sherlock podciąga sobie spodnie,pewnym krokiem wchodzi do wody i trzepie Johna w kark.

— Zachowujesz się niedorzecznie. Kto wie, kiedy znowu trafimy na porządną wodę.

— Cholera, a co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić, wypić całą sadzawkę?

— Masz przestać tracić czas na jakieś zakichane dziecko!

Wokół sadzawki kulą się inni ludzie. Piją. Kilkoro podniosło głowy znad wody, żeby zidentyfikować źródło zamieszania, ale większość zajmuje się sobą i stopniowo cofa się w głąb lasu. Z sadzawki zniknęło już sporo wody, może połowa. John nabiera jej wolną ręką i pije; potem nabiera drugi raz i przechyla dłoń tak, żeby woda ściekła do otwartych ust dziecka. Wie, że nie jest czysta czy nawet zgodna z tym, co powinno jeść i pić niemowlę, ale zawsze to coś, a ta dziewczynka potrzebuje _czegoś_.

— Przestań! — Sherlock wyciąga rękę i łapie Johna za przegub. — Zaraz stąd pójdziemy, sprawa się sama rozwiąże i…

— Co z tobą jest _nie tak_?

— Oj, już tak nie moralizuj, ledwo dajemy radę zatroszczyć się o siebie, a co dopiero o dziecko, oszalałeś, jeśli myślisz, że możemy…

— To ty oszalałeś — mówi John i wybiega z wody wściekły. Nienawidzi Sherlocka, nienawidzi go.

Sherlock kuca w sadzawce i napełnia wodą pięć manierek. Żaden z nich nie odzywa się do drugiego.

*

Sherlock ignoruje go przez osiemnaście godzin (w przybliżeniu; John szacuje to na podstawie swojego wewnętrznego zegara, który mówi mu, że o wiele za długo już nie śpi). Do tego czasu John traci prawie całą cierpliwość, do tego stopnia, że kiedy się odzywa, w jego głosie słychać głównie zmęczenie.

— To jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar mnie ignorować? Kilka dni?

I Sherlock nie wytrzymuje. Odsłania zęby, agresywnie podchodzi blisko i informuje Johna, że pojęcie dnia przestało cokolwiek znaczyć, a John naprawdę powinien przestać tak okropnie nudzić i żyć przeszłością.

— Ta przeszłość nie była tak znowu dawno.

Słaby argument z takiego przekomarzania się, ale John nie tyle próbuje znaleźć mocny argument, co szuka czegoś do powiedzenia. Ma potąd tego, że Sherlock udaje, że go nie widzi, mimo że John jest tak naprawdę ostatnią osobą, jaka mu została do zauważania, i chciałby akurat na tyle Sherlockowi dopiec, żeby wycisnąć z niego jeszcze jedno wkurzone zdanie – ale zamiast tego osiąga tyle, że Sherlock milknie, a jego wygląd i zachowanie zupełnie się zmieniają. Prostuje plecy. Znajduje wzrokiem punkt gdzieś w średniej odległości, po czym szybko patrzy z powrotem na Johna z rozpromienioną twarzą, jakby ostatnio przez większość czasu nie ignorował z goryczą istnienia wszystkiego. Dupek.

— Myślisz, że skoro straciliśmy zdolność mierzenia czasu, to zmieniła się sama jego istota?

— Dalej masz zegarek.

— Tak, ale gdybym tak _nie miał_ zegarka.

John wpatruje się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy plącze mu się taka myśl, żeby okazać większy entuzjazm, ale za dużo energii by to wymagało.

— Nie wiem. — Sherlock pochmurnieje i John zastanawia się martwo, czy dałby radę go przekonać, żeby przeznaczył część swojej ogromnej mocy obliczeniowej na coś pożytecznego, na przykład znalezienie jakiegoś ciemnego miejsca, w którym można by się przespać. — Pewnie nie. — Sherlockowi totalnie wymyka się pojęcie umiejętności niezbędnych do przetrwania. — Głodny jestem.

Sherlock wzdycha. Przez jakichś następnych pięć minut maszerują w milczeniu; Johnowi wydaje się, że może przyjaznym, a potem pokonują grzbiet wzgórza, wchodzą do rowu i się w nim kulą. Leżą cicho w spalonych liściach, a nad nimi przetacza się horda zwycięskich szabrowników. Szabrownicy drą się jak pijacy i John przyciska niemowlę do swojej piersi, żeby nie zaczęło płakać.

*

— Jak myślisz, w jakim ona jest wieku? — Idą, a John podnosi dziewczynkę, trzymając ją na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, i trochę nią obraca. Nie pytał, dokąd idą, głównie dlatego, że nie jest całkiem pewny, czy Sherlock to wie.

— Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

— Potraktuj to jak…

— John, ona nie została porzucona bez powodu.

W słońcu zaczyna się robić bardzo gorąco.

*

Pamięta, jak się obudził w dniu, kiedy skończył się prąd. Sherlock – tak nieugięcie przywiązany do metody naukowej, taki uważny i precyzyjny w dochodzeniu do prawdy – przez co najmniej pięć minut stał w wejściu do salonu, pstrykając w obie strony włącznikiem światła i czekając, aż coś się wydarzy.

— Sherlock — powiedział wtedy cicho John i dotknął jego ramienia. — Sherlock, weź. Zaczyna się.

— Jeszcze nie. — Brzmiało to tak, jakby coś go ogłuszyło. — Mam coś do zrobienia.

John wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Zrób mi kawy. Muszę się napić kawy. Mam…

— Nie mogę.

— Jak to nie możesz?

— Nie ma prądu. Ten meteo…

— Nie bądź śmieszny, John. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie ma w Londynie ani jednego miejsca, gdzie dostanę kawę.

A potem nagle zrozumiał, opadło z niego całe ożywienie, usta same mu się otworzyły i nie był już Sherlockiem Holmesem, chodzącym cudem, jedynym detektywem doradczym świata. Był sam; wyciągnął rękę, trafił palcami na cienki materiał bawełnianego t-shirtu Johna i złapał się go tuż przy Johnowej piersi. Drżał.

— Chodź — powiedział John. Chciał go dotknąć, ale nie wiedział jak. — Damy sobie radę.

— Wiem, że damy radę, oczywiście, że damy sobie radę. Wszystko okej. Jest okej. Nic mi nie jest.

*

Tych kilka dni, które mieli przed uderzeniem, wypełniał zorganizowany chaos, jakby samo z siebie demontowało się mrowisko. Gazety i wiadomości telewizyjne ukazywały się przez może trzy z tych dni, po czym redaktorom diametralnie zmieniły się priorytety i zrozumieli, że ich kariery zawodowe właśnie się skończyły. Miejsce szlachetnej sztuki sprawozdawstwa dawno zajęła zwykła pogoń za pieniądzem, na co Sherlock narzekał od lat. John miał jeszcze ostatni egzemplarz _Timesa_ (ostatni w dziejach, dotarło do niego) porozrzucany po mieszkaniu w częściach. Połowa stron była pusta, a część artykułów sprowadzała się do wypunktowanych list. Na pierwszej stronie widniał wyłącznie nagłówek, zadający następujące pytanie: _Londyn a_ _wielkie wymieranie kredowe. Czy to wymieranie będzie podobne?_ Nie towarzyszył mu żaden artykuł. John założył, że to dlatego, że nikt nie wie.

Przewidywano, że meteoroid uderzy w atmosferę o 4.46 nad ranem czasu londyńskiego i wyląduje w Oceanie Spokojnym. Będzie leciał w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu obrotowego Ziemi. Przypuszczano, że wywołane tym tsunami… no cóż, nikt nie był pewny, co dokładnie spowoduje to tsunami. Co tak właściwie zrobi cała reszta Ziemi. Dokładnych konsekwencji nie podawano do wiadomości publicznej, żeby nie dopuścić do wybuchu masowej paniki (naturalnie według Mycrofta). Większość ludzi domyślała się, że uderzenie zatrzyma ruch obrotowy Ziemi. Zatrzyma czas. 

W pewnym sensie było to ironiczne. Tyle zamieszania o globalne ocieplenie, a tu okazało się, że wykończy ich to.

Oczywiście ludzie sami doszli do tego, że to koniec świata. Odchodzili z pracy. Porzucali obowiązki tak masowo, że w Londynie zabrakło prądu, a później ogrzewania. Zmieniali się w popaprane kłębki religijności i rozdawali ulotki, z których wynikało, że to kara za grzechy gatunku ludzkiego. Odnajdowali się nawzajem albo odpychali. Gwałtownie przybyło samobójstw. Zabójstwa i rozboje stały się powszechne i nikomu nie chciało się ich nawet zgłaszać. Wszyscy byli zajęci pieprzeniem się. Albo zakochiwaniem. Spisywali listy rzeczy, które chcieliby jeszcze zrobić przed śmiercią, i przedzierali je na pół. W końcu stracili szacunek dla systemów, które ich ograniczały. Czytali książki, całowali się, zabijali się nawzajem i stawali się z powrotem zwierzętami, bo mogli. 

John i Sherlock nie robili żadnej z tych rzeczy. John i Sherlock zaciągnęli zasłony w 221 b i czekali.

Johna zaskoczyło, że Sherlock nie zerwał się i nie rzucił szukać rozwiązania, no ale nigdy nie przejmował się za bardzo Układem Słonecznym. Zamiast tego pędzali całe dni na kanapie. Sherlock leżał obok niego zwinięty w kłębek jak kot. Raz na jakiś czas wpychał głowę pod pachę Johna albo całował go bez pożądania w szyję i John zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock mówi mu w ten sposób, że się boi.

*

Nie musieli niczego jeden drugiemu mówić. Nigdy nie musieli sobie tego mówić.

*

Natykają się na bandę szabrowników, którzy mówią, że uciekli z zamieszek londyńskich. Sherlock praktycznie skacze z radości, że ich widzi. Oglądanie Sherlocka, właśnie Sherlocka, rozpaczliwie spragnionego interakcji z drugim człowiekiem rozśmieszyłoby Johna, gdyby nie było takie smutne. Sherlock paraduje wśród nich dumny z siebie jak paw. Trzyma się idealnie prosto,a ręce zaplótł na plecach, jakby cofnął się do czasów swojej świetności w Londynie, tyle tylko, że teraz waży dziesięć funtów mniej. Dedukuje, że jest wśród nich dwóch byłych biznesmenów (po fryzurach), rzeźniczka (po nożu, który ma w kieszeni, i stanie paznokci) i były narkoman (po objawach odstawiennych), a także, że jedno z nich zaplanowało morderstwo, do którego ma dojść, jak tylko ofiara zaśnie (raz, potencjalna ofiara wyglądała na wyczerpaną, co czyni ją podejrzanią, a poza tym przełożyła pistolet z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów do przedniej; to jest wystarczający motyw, bo pozostali mają tylko noże; nie mówiąc już o tym, że narkoman jest niespokojny i gotowy wyładować agresję na czymkolwiek, chociaż nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że przypuszczalnie będzie następny). Zanim skończy perorować, wszyscy członkowie bandy mają miny buntowników gotowych zabić każdego, kto się nawinie, więc John opiera Sherlockowi dłoń na piersi i staje przed nim, zasłaniając go sobą.

Jakby go dopiero teraz zauważyli. No j ak za dawnych czasów. Zanim John zdąży otworzyć usta, odzywa się jedno z szabrowników. 

—Macie dziecko? — pyta jeden z biznesmenów. Wygląda na to, że tak bardzo chce dotknąć dziewczynki, że ledwo nad sobą panuje.

— Chcesz ją potrzymać?

Mężczyzna podchodzi bliżej i bez słowa bierze ją na ręce. Patrzy na Johna; ma załamany wzrok kogoś młodszego, niż się w pierwszej chwili zdawało. John pyta go, co się stało z miastem. 

— Zajęło się ogniem.

— Londyn? Londyn zajął się ogniem?

Facet kiwa głową. Po chwili oddaje dziecko Johnowi i cała banda rusza w inną stronę, w las. Sherlock dalej milczy. Milczy, aż zaśnie. 

*

— Potrzebuje imienia.

— Dalej uważam, że powinniśmy ją utopić.

Przychodzi kolej na Johna nie odzywać się do Sherlocka przez osiemnaście godzin. Sherlock zupełnie nie rozumie tego gestu złości; przecież tylko zachowywał się racjonalnie.

*

Potrzebowali jakichś dwudziestu czterech godzin od uderzenia, żeby w ogóle pojąć, że nie mogą zostać w mieszkaniu. Choćby dlatego, że od razu zrobił się problem z jedzeniem. A potem w progu stanął Lestrade, żeby ich ostrzec, że są zamieszki.

Na jego widok Sherlock od razu nabrał otuchy.

— Było morderstwo?

Lestrade przewrócił w odpowiedzi oczami, jakby nie było takiej możliwości, że Sherlock zachowa powagę w obliczu końca świata.

— Wytyczyłem wam najbezpieczniejszą trasę, którą będziecie się mogli wydostać z Londynu — powiedział i wyciągnął z kieszeni wymiętą kartkę. — Ominiecie w ten sposób wszystkie główne drogi. To jest tylko trasa stąd na wybrzeże. Nie byłem pewny, dokąd będziecie chcieli iść, ale południe to…

— A tobie się wydaje, że dokąd my się właściwie wybieramy?

Lestrade popatrzył na nich obu z niedomkniętymi ustami.

—Ty to mówisz poważnie. — Kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał (chociaż Sherlock był na oko niebezpiecznie blisko monologu o tym, kiedy towłaściwie rozmawiał z Lestradem, a nie mówił całkiem poważnie), Lestrade zaczął wygłaszać wykład, wyraźnie zawczasu przećwiczony, o prognozach na ostatnie dni Londynu. — I wiem, Sherlock, że ty to miejsce kochasz, ale musicie podejść do tego praktycznie. Spójrzcie tylko na Nowy Jork, oni tam…

— Dobra, dotarło o nas — powiedział John, wchodząc mu w słowo, i odebrał od niego mapę. Przyjrzał się jej. Lestrade nakreślił po prostu czerwonym długopisem bardzo nieskomplikowane linie na wydruku guglowej mapy Anglii.

Sherlock zaskoczył ich obu, pytając półgębkiem:

— A ty?

Cisza, jaka zapadła wtedy w mieszkaniu, trwała za długo.

— Ja… oj, znasz mnie. Ja tu… zostanę. Żona wyjechała już z dziećmi, ale… sam wiesz. Za ojczyznę i królową.

John kaszlnął, splótł ręce na piersi.

— Greg, to nie jest…

—Ja już postanowiłem. — Lestrade oparł dłonie na biodrach i zadarł głowę w geście buntu czy może wyzwania, ale zaraz potem się zgarbił. Stanął na moment na palcach, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z własnym ciałem, i wbił wzrok w dywan. Zdjął jedną dłoń z biodra i uszczypnął się w grzbiet nosa. — To nie była łatwa decyzja, rozumiesz mnie? Ale jeśli wy dwaj… durnie jedne… po prostu mi obiecacie, że stąd… że się stąd wyniesiecie, to będę mógł chociaż…

—Dobrze, — John, złożył mapę na pół i schował ją w kieszeni. — Pójdziemy stąd. Pójdziemy.

*

Nie chciało im się żegnać z Mycroftem. Kiedy zajrzeli do pani Hudson, już jej nie było.

*

Sherlock uważa apokalipsę za rzecz potwornie nudną i przypomina o tym Johnowi codziennie, co by teraz nie znaczyło słowo „codziennie”. 

Jak żywe stworzenia z tym żyją, że po prostu _żyją_ i tyle? — Tylko Sherlock potrafi narzekać, że apokalipsa to nuda. — Przecież chyba istnienie to najbardziej nużąca rzecz na świecie. 

— To czemu nie wyświadczysz nam obu przysługi i raz, a dobrze ze sobą nie skończysz?

Sherlock patrzy na Johna z zaskoczeniem totalnie pozbawionym ciekawości i kiedy obaj kładą się spać, John otacza Sherlocka ramionami w pasie i szepcze mu w kark:

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

*

Źle sypia od czasu Afganistanu, ale teraz nie ściemnia się na noc, cały czas jest głodny, a dziecko budzi go płaczem, tak że w najlepszym razie udaje mu się uciąć sobie niespokojną drzemkę. Kiedy już zasypia, nachodzi go okropna wizja Lestrade’a, barykadującego się w płonącym budynku, podczas gdy na zewnątrz trwają rozruchy, a zewsząd dobiegają dźwięki wydawane przez umierających. Próbuje pocieszać się myślą, że może wraz ze śmiercią świat w końcu pogrąży się z powrotem w ciemnościach, ale jakoś nie znajduje w niej większej pociechy.

*

Pierwszy raz doprowadza dziewczynkę do śmiechu, kichając. Kiedy słyszy ten cichy dźwięk, serce o mało nie staje mu w piersi.

— Sherlock. —Głos Johna brzmi tak, jakby znów stał się małym chłopcem, który znalazł pod kamieniem coś niesamowitego.

Sherlock majstruje przy trybach swojego zegarka i udaje, że go nie słyszy. Zastanawia się, czy ten zegarek wciąż ma im coś istotnego do powiedzenia, czy też mógłby go nastawić na zupełnie dowolną godzinę i każda z nich znaczyłaby tyle samo. I czy wraz z końcem dni godziny tracą sens. Czy gdyby Ziemia jakimś cudem z powrotem się rozpędziła, ale do niższej prędkości, tak że dni trwałyby po trzydzieści godzin, to godziny też by się zmieniły? Kto zdecydował, że minuta ma sześćdziesiąt sekund? Od kiedy nudził się tak strasznie, że aż zaczął snuć teorie o zegarach?

— Sherlock, patrz. — John udaje, że kicha jeszcze raz, i niemowlę wybucha serdecznym chichotem. John uśmiecha się do dziewczynki promiennie.

Sherlock robi, co może, żeby nie popatrzeć. Bawi się nieruchomymi trybikami we wnętrznościach zegarka i udaje, że nie słyszy, kiedy John kicha jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, a dziecko śmieje się, śmieje i śmieje, aż samo zaczyna udawać, że kicha, naśladując Johna, a ten robi się tak bezsensownie szczęśliwy, że wtula twarz w maleńki, wklęsły brzuch dziewczynki. Sherlock czuje się od tego wszystkiego tak, jakby mu miała głowa pęknąć, więc ciska zegarkiem w las i zaczyna maszerować w przeciwnym kierunku najszybciej, jak potrafi. John podnosi głowę i patrzy za nim oczami szeroko otwartymi, niewinnymi i szukającymi wyjaśnienia, po czym wraca do zajmowania się dzieckiem, udając, że nic go to nie obchodzi.

*

John budzi się na dnie lasu. Bóg jeden wie, ile czasu minęło – prawie nie da się tego stwierdzić, od kiedy słońce stanęło w miejscu i o długości snu można wnioskować tylko na podstawie zmęczenia i jego braku. W każdym razie budzi się i odkrywa, że Sherlock ma dziewczynkę na kolanach. Patrzą na siebie nawzajem, Sherlock siedzi z nogami ugiętymi w kolanach, żeby mała miała się o co oprzeć, a ostre, wyraźnie zdefiniowane rysy jego twarzy kontrastują z małą, miękką i okrągłą buzią dziecka. Ruchem delikatnym jak muśnięcie motyla, na uwierzenie w który John z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafi się zdobyć, dziewczynka chwyta prawą dłoń Sherlocka i zaczyna ssać mu palce. Wszystko dzieje się tak jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Sherlock nie zabiera ręki, nie uśmiecha się szyderczo, nie bombarduje jej logiką, nie drgnie nawet. Tylko patrzy, wolną ręką podpierając jej plecki. Wzrok ma zimny, nieruchomy, utkwiony w jej oczach. John patrzy, oszołomiony i zauroczony. Potem pozwala, by ta scena z powrotem go uśpiła.

*

Dzieckojest małe, ale nie aż takie małe, żeby Sherlock nie próbował go zmuszać do chodzenia, kiedy robią postój, żeby splądrować trochę lodówek. Sąblisko granic Surrey. Albo Sussex. John zapomniał. Przetrząsa wspomnienia, chcąc sprawdzić, czy roztargnienie to objaw czegoś konkretnego, ale tego też nie umie sobie przypomnieć.

Talent Sherlocka do włamywania się do domów to kolejna z jego wielu umiejętności, które przestały cokolwiek znaczyć; ludzie tak się śpieszyli, tak bardzo chcieli się wydostać, dostać dokądś, dostać się do siebie nawzajem, że zostawiali drzwi szeroko otwarte. John przekracza próg z dzieckiem na rękach, a Sherlock włazi do środka przez okno w salonie. Jak to ma w zwyczaju, obrzuca pokój szybkim spojrzeniem.

— Mieszkała tu trzyosobowa rodzina.

John kiwa głową i bez zastanowienia mówi:

— Taka jak nasza.

Sherlock patrzy na niego z krzywą miną i nic już nie dodaje. Nie odzywa się potem godzinami. Stoicko przeszukują jedną kuchnię po drugiej, grzebiąc w sztućcach i otwierając lodówki i zamrażarki w poszukiwaniu wody, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby się przydać. Nie zamykają ich potem z powrotem. Za pierwszym razem John tak zrobił: poodkładał wszystko na miejsce, kiedy Sherlock przedarł się przez kuchnię jak huragan. Ale potem John znalazł w łaziencezdechłego psa zwiniętego w kłębek obok opalonego, sponiewieranego ciała nastoletniego chłopca. Skórę wszędzie przebijały kości. Oba trupy pokryte były warstwą much.

Wtedy Johnowi przestało zależeć. Zrozumiał, że nikt już do tych domów nie wróci.

Słońce leje się do środka bez przerwy, nieruchome i uciążliwe do bólu. John go unika. W domach nie jest ani trochę lepiej niż na dworze. Przechodząc z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego, widzi się zastój światła tak wyraźnie, że aż boli.

W tym domu wszystkie barwy kontrastują ze sobą ostro. Nieustępliwe słońce zmienia kolor wszystkiego, czego dotknie; tapety, kanapy, dywany i obrazy blakną w nim tak bardzo, że stają się niemal białe. John zastanawia się, co stało się z tapetami w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street. Zastanawia się, co spotkało Mona Lisę w Luwrze; czy nie miała być już zawsze chroniona przed bezpośrednim działaniem promieni słonecznych?

Sherlock by go opieprzył, gdyby wiedział, co mu chodzi po głowie. Chociaż uczciwie trzeba było przyznać, że na tym etapie opieprzyłby go już przypuszczalnie za wszystko. Wraca, dopiero kiedy John zostawi dziecko siedzące na kuchennym blacie, żeby móc swobodnie przetrząsnąć piwnicę w poszukiwaniu baterii. Kiedy John przychodzi z powrotem na górę, chowa się za drzwiami, bo Sherlock kuca akurat przy końcu blatu i próbuje nakłonić dziecko do raczkowania.

— No dalej, durnoto, po prostu się _rusz_. Chodź tutaj. No chodź! Dasz radę! — rozkazuje mu tym samym władczym tonem, którym odzywa się do wszystkich. Z kamiennym wzrokiem macha ręką w stronę swojej piersi, wołając dziewczynkę. John o mało nie wybucha śmiechem.

Nie może się już dużo dłużej chować, więc wchodząc z powrotem do kuchni, kołysze drzwiami, żeby mocno zaskrzypiały. Ręce ma pełne baterii powyciąganych z latarek.

— Powinniśmy zejść na chwilę na dół; tam jest ciemno.

Sherlock staje prosto jak struna, obciąga sobie koszulę i wyrównuje ją na piersi. Przechodzi przez kuchnię i znika w salonie. Ciekawe, myśli John, czy w końcu mu zaszkodził ten upał; normalnie Sherlock nie zachowuje się w sposób tak do bólu oczywisty.

Naturalnie John uważa to za dziwnie ujmujące. Wręcz niewiarygodnie ujmujące. Tak jakby dwie rączki najpierw objęły mu wszystkie wnętrzności, a potem wyciągnęły się w stronę Sherlocka na mało prawdopodobny wypadek, gdyby ten zechciał przyjąć propozycję i zrozumieć.

Sherlock chodzi po domu energicznym krokiem jak po miejscu zbrodni. John widzi, jak rozbiera wzrokiem pomieszczenie na czynniki pierwsze, i umiera z ciekawości, co Sherlock widzi, ale on nigdy nic nie mówi.

Aż wreszcie się odzywa.

— Jestem tylko dzbankiem do kawy.

Mówi to niewyraźnie, ale John go słyszy.

— Co?

— Nieważne.

— Sherlock… — Ale Sherlock już wyszedł — jak normalny człowiek, drzwiami — i John pobiegłby za nim, no ale musi się zaopiekować dzieckiem. — Sherlock!

Tymczasem dziewczynka faktycznie zaczęła raczkować. O mało nie spada z blatu. Ciekawe, myśli John, czy to taki był od początku plan Sherlocka. Mała zaczyna płakać.

*

Czasami płacze godzinami. Koszmar.

— Mógłbyś ją _wyłączyć_?

— Jezu, Sherlock, to nie maszyna.

Nie należało tego mówić.

*

Sherlock mimo wszystko znajduje w którymś domu puszki z mlekiem dla niemowląt, pakuje je do plecaka, natychmiast napełniamlekiem butelkę i podaje ją dziecku. Dziewczynka pije prędko. John pomaga jej utrzymać paluszkami butelkę i co chwilę jej ją zabiera, żeby wszystkiego nie zwymiotowała i nie zmarnowała. Karmienie należy do tych nielicznych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że przestaje płakać.

— Czy ona jest za duża na mleko dla niemowląt?

— Nie mam bladego pojęcia. — John stuka parę razy palcami w chłodny marmur kuchennego blatu. Od dawna nie dotykał niczego zimnego. Wskazuje ruchem głowy plecak. Sherlock najwyraźniej upchnął w nim także pluszaka. — I mówisz, że było go mnóstwo i stało w szafkach?

— Tak. — Sherlock patrzy na Johna bardzo znacząco, też bębni palcami o marmur i unosi brew. — Ciekawe, dlaczego.

Patrzą, jak mała pije. Obserwuje ich ogromnymi brązowymi oczami. Włosy ma coraz dłuższe, kręcone.

*

John myśli, że to w sumie dziwne, jak mało przejmują się tym, że się do kogoś włamują. Szabrownicy robią z tego za duże halo. Chociaż musieli się już zorientować, że nie ma sensu posiadać płaskoekranowych telewizorów ani laptopów, może więc chodzi im raczej o powtarzalność albo brak zysku. Zresztą pieniądze nie mają już sensu. Posiadanie rzeczy zresztą też nie i John myśli, że może Sherlock byłby zainteresowany rozmową na ten temat, gdyby nie było tak ohydnie gorąco. Nikt już nie _kradnie_ ; ludzie egzystują i snują się z miejsca na miejsce jak poubierane, umierające ciała napędzane wiatrem. 

Mimo że wszelka technologia straciła rację bytu, Sherlock dalej trzyma w kieszeni telefon. W pierwszych dniach (kiedy jeszcze myśleli kategoriami dni), skrupulatnie patrzył, czy ma zasięg, póki bateria nie padła. Teraz dalej czasami sprawdza, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni i nim obracając, ale już rzadziej. John udaje, że o tym nie wie. Gdyby przyznał, że wie, Sherlock pewnie by na niego warknął, powiedział coś jadowitego o sentymentach i rozgniótł telefon obcasem.

*

W domu ze stereotypowym białym sztachetowym płotem znajdują wepchnięty pod lodówkę wiatraczek na baterie, taki, jakie sprzedawano spoconym turystom w parkach rozrywki. Tłoczą się wokół niego – John, Sherlock i dziecko – i po prostu czują powiew na mokrej od potu skórze. Sherlock jest taki opalony. John domyśla się, że on też się opalił, ale unika patrzenia w lustro, choćby dlatego, że stracił niepokojąco dużo kilogramów i jego obecny wygląd nie przystaje do tego, jak sam sobie siebie wyobraża. Dziewczynka jest taka zachwycona wentylatorem, że kiedy wiatr wieje jej w twarz, gaworzy niemal bez przerwy. John chichocze na myśl, że jednak da się ją włączyć i wyłączyć. Przez chwilę bawi się ustawieniami mocy. Sherlock obserwuje jego twarz jak eksperyment.

Kiedy w wiatraku wyczerpuje się bateria, wdrapują się na piętro, znajdują sypialnię i idą spać, póki jest im względnie chłodno. John i Sherlock piją ciepłą wodę z butelek i wchodzą do niezaścielonego łóżka w sypialni państwa domu.

I tak zasypiają w cudzym łóżku, z dzieckiem pomiędzy nimi; przez okno leje się światło. John nie śpi dobrze, ale wie, że spał, bo kiedy się budzi, odkrywa, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Odpowiada mu takim samym spojrzeniem. Sherlock niepewnie wyciągarękę nad dzieckiem, wsuwa palce we włosy Johna i głaszcze go kciukiem po skroni.

*

Akurat kiedy zaczynają mieć wrażenie, że może będzie dobrze, domy zaczynają stawać w ogniu.

Nie mają właściwie jak ustalić przyczyny, ale nie jest jej się tak trudno domyślić: od jakiegoś nieokreślonego czasu świat smaży się pod nieustępliwym słońcem i teraz wszystko umiera. Liście. Sen. Rośliny. Ludzie. Gaz i przeróżne łatwopalne substancje zostały bez opieki; zresztą w ostatecznym rozrachunku przyczyna nie ma nawet znaczenia.

John nie jest nawet pewny, czemu te pożary aż tak go rozczarowują, co takiego planował, zanim się zaczęły. Nie jest to przecież rozsądny sposób na życie; mieliby przeskakiwać od domu do domu w południowej Anglii, aż w końcu skończy im się żywność, woda albo wszystko, a oni umrą, bo taki będzie jedyny możliwy następny krok? Ale z drugiej strony nie ma już chyba rozsądnych sposobów życia. Może istnieją rozsądne sposoby umierania, ale życie nie jest już rozsądną opcją. John od samego początku patrzy, jak Sherlock dochodzi do właśnie tego wniosku.

Z _trzeciej_ strony – rozsądne sposoby na życie nigdy mu nie pasowały. To dlatego wynajął mieszkanie na spółkę z szaleńcem, zamiast ponownie zostać lekarzem albo się zabić.

Sherlock osmala sobie włosy, kiedy uciekają z płonącego domu, przygnieceni ciężarem plecaków pełnych _rzeczy_ , których może szukali tylko po to, żeby się nie nudzić. John trzyma dziecko przy piersi, żeby nie nawdychało się dymu, i dziewczynka zaczyna przeraźliwie krzyczeć, przez co wszystko staje się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia. Wtedy też John po raz pierwszy od dawna napotyka innych ludzi. Wszyscy uciekają z domów i wszyscy sąod niego jakby odgrodzeni – jakby już nie żyli.

Pożary zabarwiają świat jeszcze bardziej na pomarańczowo. Światło robi się ohydnie żółte, nakładając na otoczenie przykry dla oka filtr, przez który człowiek ma wrażenie, że ma gorączkę. Piękne jest w nich tylko to, że kiedy dym natrafia na plastik albo benzynę, to z szarego robi się smoliście, atramentowo czarny. John aż staje jak wryty i ze wstrzymanym oddechem patrzy, jak czerń plami niebo. Tęskni za czernią jak za wodą, tandetną telewizją i widokiem Sherlocka w niebieskim płaszczu kąpielowym wczesnym rankiem. Jak za wschodem słońca. Już nigdy nie zobaczy wschodu słońca. 

Sherlock musi odciągnąć go od ognia, szarpiąc go obiema rękamiza tył koszuli. Wlecze go po suchym pyle, żeby zdążyć, zanimogień rozprzestrzeni się na sąsiedni dom, i to w ten sposób nadpala sobie włosy: lądują w nich iskry. Nie przestaje ciągnąć Johna, póki ten nie wypadnie mu z rąk i nie poleci na ziemię, zdezorientowany, lepki od potu i tak wyczerpany, że ma ochotę ze szlochem wykrzyczeć Sherlockowi, że go nienawidzi, _nienawidzi_ go, ale udaje mu się tylko osunąć się na kolana i samymi czubkami palców przytrzymać się skraju Sherlockowej koszuli.

— Ty myślisz, że możemy już zrobić tylko jedno: umrzeć.

Sherlock długo nie odpowiada – no chyba że musi powtarzać odpowiedź kilka razy, zanim krzyk dziecka przestanie zagłuszać jego słowa.

— Właśnie was wyciągnąłem z pożaru, prawda?

Dziewczynka cichnie; Sherlock wyciąga po nią ręce i odbiera ją z ramion Johna. Mała ma na sobie kombinezon-słonika, który ukradli kilka domów wcześniej, i przypuszczalnie okropnie jej w nim gorąco. W sumie to we wszystkim byłoby jej okropnie gorąco. Jest cudem życia społecznego, że z jakiegoś powodu dalej odczuwają potrzebę noszenia ubrań. 

John wtula twarz w udo Sherlocka. Wrażenie nacisku jest kojące.

— Ty głupku.

—Mmm. — Sherlock kładzie plecak na ziemi, siada obok i grzebie w nim, póki nie znajdzie mleka dla niemowląt. John patrzy z fascynacją, ale i ze zmęczeniem, jak Sherlock wyćwiczonymi ruchami, z łatwością przelewa zawartość puszki do butelki.

Kiedy dziewczynka skończy jeść, zasypia Sherlockowi na ramieniu. Sherlock wpatruje się w nią, jakby była jakąś niezidentyfikowaną pleśnią, i John śmieje się cicho. Przeszukuje dwie torby, znajdujekuchenne nożyczki, kuca za plecami Sherlocka i przeczesuje palcami jego ciemną czuprynę.

— Strasznie ci włosy śmierdzą.

— To ty postanowiłeś podziwiać widoki w trakcie pożaru.

John jeszcze kilka razy głaszcze Sherlocka po włosach, wplątując palce w kosmyki, podnosząc je i dając im z powrotem opaść. Gdyby widział w tym czasie twarz Sherlocka, zobaczyłby, że ten zamknął oczy tak samo jak dziecko.

—Mogę ci je obciąć? — Pyta o to pod pretekstem smrodu osmalonych włosów, ale głos ma jak na to za cichy, zbyt ostrożny.

Sherlock leciutko, prawie niezauważalnie kiwa głową i poprawia sobie dziecko na ramieniu.

— Proszę.

*

Idą teraz wolniej, bo niosą ze sobą żywność i inne zapasy ze spalonych domów, ale nie mają już przed sobą celu ani obranego kierunku. Kiedy nie ma się celu, nie ma potrzeby się śpieszyć. We mgle splątanych niedomyśli John mówi, że może chciałby iść zobaczyć ocean. Sherlock mruknięciem daje znak, że się zgadza. 

Idąc przez rzadki las, John nie odrywa wzroku od ziemi, bo od czasu do czasu znajduje coś ciekawego. Karty kolekcjonerskie, listy, naszyjniki, obrączki ślubne, pierścionki. Obrączki i pierścionki zawsze daje dla rozrywki Sherlockowi. Naturalnie ten zawsze opowiada, co wydedukował, wskazując na różne zarysowania i skazy oczka i pozłoty i tylko na ich podstawie rekonstruuj ąc historię małżeństwa. 

— Ten należał do niezamożnej pary – spójrz na kamień – no chyba że zaręczyli się bardzo młodo. Mało prawdopodobne, bo pierścionek ma co najmniej dziesięć lat; to niemodny typ, ale te wgniecenia z boku… Parę ludzi młodych, którzy się wzbogacili, stać by było na zainwestowanie w nowe obrączki albo chociaż na naprawę. Presja społeczna jest silniejsza od uczuć; prawie zawsze tak jest…

John rzadko teraz słyszy, żeby Sherlock aż tyle mówił. Cudownie się tego słucha.

Poza tym jeśli odwróci wzrok na wystarczająco długo, to Sherlock wyciągnie z plecaka zabawkę, do zszabrowania której by się nie przyznał, i poświęci kilka minut na zabawę z dzieckiem. 

*

John akurat ją niesie, kiedy ona zaczyna mówić i nie jest to już gaworzenie. 

— Sz… Szer…

— Sherlock — mówi John i zamiera. Od dawna podejrzewa, że dziewczynkę dzieli od tego jeden mały krok, ale nie umiał jej poganiać z wielu łatwych do określenia powodów.

— Sz… lok, Sz… er… Szer…

— „Sherlock”, no, dalej, dasz radę, powiedz to, „Sher-lock”!

— John, chyba nie ma…

—Sher-lock — udaje się powiedzieć dziecku, które uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, gdy John popatrzy na nie z nieskrywaną radością. Dziewczynka powtarza imię, zadowolona z siebie, o ile to jest możliwe, żeby takie małe dziecko było zadowolone z siebie. — Sher-lock. Sher-lock. Sher-lock. — Między sylabami dalej jest wyraźna przerwa, ale John się tym nie przejmuje. Obracamałąprzodem do siebie, i tańczy z nią walca.

*

John śpi, kiedy to słyszy.

— „John”.

— Sher-lock.

— Nie, durnoto! „John”. Dasz radę. Spróbuj.

— Sher-lock.

— Jezu święty, przecież wiem, że umiesz… „John”. Umiesz to powiedzieć, wręcz powinnaś, to jest łatwiejsze, ma mniej sylab. Weź…

— Sher-lock.

— Jesteś do niczego.

John otwiera oczy akurat na tyle, żeby zobaczyć, jak Sherlock tuli dziewczynkę do piersi. 

*

Leżą z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami i gapią się w słońce. Chmur wciążjest wyraźnie mało. John myśli, że może jest tak gorąco, że woda wyparowuje z powrotem, zanim deszcz zdąży porządnie spaść. Niezbyt naukowa teoria, ale nie chce pytać Sherlocka, bo ten przypuszczalnie nie wie, a ściąganie na to uwagi sprawiłoby mu przykrość.

—Myślałeś kiedyś, że to tak skończymy? — pyta John z taką swobodą, jakby pokazywał chmurę o ciekawym kształcie. Kiedy zmienia pozycję, trawa, zeschnięta, pożółkła i wypalona, trzeszczy pod nim.

—Czyli jak? Upieczeni żywcem wraz z końcem świata? — I Sherlock się śmieje, naprawdę śmieje. Dźwięk jest niegłośny, ale ciemny i zgłębi ciała; John bardzo dawno tego nie słyszał. — Myślałem, że ktoś nas zastrzeli.

John chichocze, marszcząc nos, Sherlock śmieje się jeszcze raz i kontrast między tymi dźwiękami, jednym wysokim, a drugim niskim, tylko pogarsza sprawę. John śmieje się tak bardzo, że aż zgina się wpół, a na czoło występują mu krople potu. Powinni chyba poszukać cienia; po co tam w ogóle leżą? Wtedy Sherlock przewraca się na bok, tak że leży teraz na Johnie, łapie go za nadgarstki i całuje – i nie jest to pytanie. 

John wychodzi mu na spotkanie, odrywając ciało od ziemi, a nastrój zmienia mu się z radości w ból. Wplątuje palce w kręcone włosy Sherlocka, trzyma. Ssie wargami jego wargi, jakby go chciał wypić. Sherlock puszcza jego ręce i obejmuje go za głowę. Trzyma tak mocno, jakby miał zostawić siniaki, i John miauczy, ale nie daje w żaden sposób znaku, że chce, żeby Sherlock go puścił. Ciało zesztywniało mu od wysiłku i nie zmartwiłby się, gdyby skurcz mięśni zmusił go do pozostania w tej pozycji, aż zesztywniała trawa zajmie się ogniem. Usta ma spierzchnięte. 

Ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Jak to możliwe, że koniec jest już tak blisko?

Kolana Sherlocka uwierają go w boki. Leżą tak, całując się z zaciśniętymi powiekami, jeszcze długo po tym, jak zrobi się za gorąco na takie przywieranie do siebie ciałami.

*

Podchodzi od tyłu do Sherlocka, kiedy mała śpi, i całuje go w ramię.

—Nie jesteś dzbankiem do kawy.

Sherlock nie mówi nic, ale sięga za siebie i bierze Johna za rękę.

*

Ostatniego dnia John czytał relacje ze starych spraw, póki nie padła mu bateria w laptopie. Sherlock swój zapomniał naładować. I tak niewiele dało się na nim robić.

— Właśnie straciłem lata badań — powiedział Sherlock, patrząc na dwa ustawione jeden przy drugim czarne ekrany.

— Szkoda — odparł John i się roześmiał, bo wtedy można się już było tylko śmiać.

Na zegarku Sherlocka była druga w nocy. Mieli jeszcze trzy godziny.

*

Nareszcie pada. John nie jest pewny, co to za zmiana dokonuje mu się w piersi, ale coś mu się tam otwiera i niczego na świecie nie pragnie teraz bardziej niż być na otwartej przestrzeni, w deszczu. Uświadamia sobie, że miał do tej pory suchość w płucach, że jego organizm żył w suchej i gorącej przestrzeni, i wprawdzie deszcz jest ciepły, ale póki pada, chmury przesłaniają słońce, a niebo jest szare, nie niebieskie. 

Biegnie między drzewami donikąd, na autostradę, na najbliższą otwartą przestrzeń, jaką uda mu się znaleźć, zostawiając za sobą Sherlocka z dzieckiem. Wszyscy są całkiem przemoczeni. Mokra koszula Sherlocka lepi mu się do piersi. Johnowi nagle zaczynakręcić się w głowie z ekscytacji na myśl o parasolach, o samym ich istnieniu. I o parasolach od słońca. Może deszcz gasi właśnie pożary w Sussex.

John myśli teraz tak jasno. Jasno, ale szybko, oszołomiony adrenaliną. Nie czuł się tak, od kiedy w środku nocy biegł ulicami Londynu za seryjnym zabójcą, a nad ich głowami garść gwiazd rozciągała się w konstelacje, których on nigdy już nie zobaczy. Były piękne… 

Rozkłada szeroko ręce i obraca twarz ku niebu. Widzi, jak w oddali ludzie robią to samo. Tym razem, inaczej niż w czasie pożarów, widzi ich twarze. Nikt nie ucieka. I po raz pierwszy od dawna John czuje się częścią rodzaju ludzkiego. 

Z lasu za jego plecami wychodzi Sherlock. John patrzy na niego przez ramię – pierś mu faluje, ręce dalej ma rozłożone szeroko – i uśmiechają się do siebie.

*

John siada obok kałuży z dzieckiem między kolanami i myśli o ruchu planet. Kałuża jest już ciepła jak woda w wannie. John myśli, pozwalając, żeby dziewczynka wesoło się w niej taplała. Owszem, Ziemia przestała się kręcić, ale przecież dalej tak samo podlega wpływowi Słońca. Czyli niezależnie od zderzenia wciąż wokół niegokrąży. Więc w końcu…

— Sherlock…

Sherlock rusza lekko głową, ale się nie odzywa.

— Sherlock — powtarza John, jakby coś sondował — zrobi się ciemno.

— Ciekaw byłem, ile czasu zajmie ci dojście do tego wniosku.

— Ile czasu nam zostało?

Sherlock czeka chwilę. Patrzy na punkt na przegubie, gdzie miałby zegarek. 

— Nie wiem.

John mruży oczy i spogląda na słońce. Uświadamia sobie, że może jednak się przesunęło. 

*

W ręcz przesunęło się całkiem sporo. Może za miesiąc albo dwa zacznie się zmierzchać. 

Przez chwilę, tylko przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że może myśl o nocy poprawi mu humor. Może jednak zobaczy jeszcze kiedyś zachód słońca, chociaż już tylko jeden. A potem dociera do niego, co _tak naprawdę_ oznaczają ruchy planet, w popłochu odpełza niezgrabnie kawałek dalej i wymiotuje za krzakami. Wisi tak na czworakach, dysząc ciężko, aż za bardzo się zmęczy, żeby utrzymać własny ciężar, i przewraca się na bok. Musi teraz patrzeć na własne wymiociny i gdyby mógł, zrzygałby się od tego jeszcze raz. Od pustki w żołądku boli go brzuch. John zamyka oczy, zaciska dłonie w pięści i myśli, jak bardzo sam siebie nienawidzi za zmarnowanie posiłku – żeby nie myśleć o śniegu, zimnie, niekończących się, wszechogarniających ciemnościach i o tym, jak wszystko musi wyglądać po przeciwnej stronie kuli ziemskiej. 

*

Dla samej wygody zaczynają iść autostradą i od czasu do czasu mijają innych ludzi. Sherlocka na ogół przepełnia wtedy dzika radość, do której by się nie przyznał. Od jakiegoś czasu modyfikuje swoje sposoby na kategoryzowanie ludzi, poszerzając wiedzę o odmianach szumowin, próchnicy zębów i o tym, czy po fryzurze da się poznać, czy ktoś szabruje. 

Znajdują na M25 porzucony samochód dostawczy pełen skrzypiec. Sherlock wdrapuje się z zapałem, jak dziecko na pakę i gra dla Johnai małej szereg utworów. Dziewczynka śmieje się, śmieje i śmieje.

*

— Może naszym przeznaczeniem…

— Nawet nie kończ tego zdania, John, bo tylko ci będzie głupio. — Sherlock siedzi na ziemi, wbija w nią palce i przesiewa ją między nimi. Z pozoru nie zauważa, jaką John ma minę, ale John wie, że to nieprawda. W końcu Sherlock daje znać, że ją widzi. — Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie dalej wierzyć w przeznaczenie? Po tym wszystkim?

— Miło jest w coś wierzyć.

—Nie chcę wierzyć w nic, co umieściłoby na Ziemi żywe stworzenia tylko po to, żeby je zabić.

John ma ochotę powiedzieć „Może Ona wcale tego nie zrobi”, ale jednak nie daje rady. 

*

Kiedy kończy im się jedzenie, stają się – dla dziecka – ptakami. John proponuje, żeby poszli znowu na szaber, ale jakiś czas temu się zgubili i nie są pewni, czy dadzą radę znaleźć zamieszkaną okolicę, która nie została do cna ogołocona z przydatnych rzeczy. Szukają więc sadów, pojedynczych drzew owocowych i wszelkich leśnych roślin, które można uznać za choć trochę jadalne, a których nie dobiły nieustępliwy upał i słońce. 

Przeżuwają jej to potem, ścierając w ustach na papkę rozpaczliwie spragnione wody owoce, i pocałunkiem przenosząc to do jej ust. Przypuszczalnie jest to strasznie niehigieniczna praktyka. Nieważne. Zawsze to coś. 

Sherlock oczywiście znowu zaczyna narzekać. Mówi, że dawanie w ten sposób dziecku jedzenia to marnotrawstwo, że ono i tak umrze i że przybliżają tylko moment ich własnej, nieuniknionej śmierci głodowej, ale John tylko na niego patrzy w odpowiedzi i Sherlock odwraca wzrok i wprawdzie nie przeprasza, ale jest mu przykro.

Dziewczynka tak jakby cichnie. I cichnie. Na pewno jest coraz bardziej głodna, ale płacze o wiele mniej.

Martwi ich to obu, ale żaden z nich nie może nic zrobić.

*

Fiksuje się na raczkowaniu. John myśli, że w czasach przed uderzeniem trwałoby to jakieś pół dnia. Obserwują ją więc przez pół dnia. Pełza tam i z powrotem po liściach, na zmianę gaworząc i mówiąc:/p>

— Sherlock, Sherlock, słońce, John.

Johnowi wydaje się to przekomiczne.

—Popatrz na nią! Ma to po tobie, nosi ją jak wariatkę. — Pod wpływem impulsu bierze ją nawet za rączki i zachęca ją do chodzenia, ale jest na to za słaba i się przewraca. Żeby nie płakała, John za każdym razem musi udawać, że nic się nie stało, i namawiać ją, żeby raczkowała dalej.

Tym razem Sherlock się z nim nie kłóci. Znalazł stojącą wodę, nabrał jej do probówki i przygląda jej się od kilku godzin, rzucając uwagami na temat alg i temperatury. Odpowiada tak: 

— A skąd. Jest o wiele bardziej podobna do ciebie. Niezłomna. Nie nudzi się łatwo.

— Tobie się nudziło raczkowanie?

— Bardzo wcześnie zacząłem chodzić.

— Kpisz sobie.

Sherlock uśmiecha się kątem ust, ale nie patrzy na Johna.

— Może.

Kręcąc głową, John włazi na niego, a dziecko zostawia samemu sobie. Siada na Sherlocku okrakiem i ujmuje w dłonie jego twarz. 

—Jesteś porąbany — mówi mu i go całuje, po czym odkrywa, że nie umie przestać. Całuje go jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, za każdym razem powtarzając te same słowa. Sherlock musi siłą oderwać jego ręce od swojej twarzy, a kiedy to zrobi, John nie chce przestać i nie wie, czy jest gotów się roześmiać, czy rozpłakać.

Dziewczynka natrafia na nogawkę Johna iza nią ciągnie.

—John — mówi. — John. Sher-lock.

*

Sherlock mówi to do niej raz, szeptem. Tylko raz, kiedy zdaje mu się, że John nie słucha.

—Nic się nie martw — mówi. — Nie umrzesz.

*

Umiera. Umiera we śnie. Najgorzej jest, kiedy Sherlock próbuje ją obudzić. 

—No, dalej. — Mówi tylko tyle. Lekko trąca czubkami palców jej twarz.

— Sherlock. — John dotyka ciała dziewczynki, jej miękkich złotych włosków. Po raz pierwszy od dawna dotknął czegoś zimnego.

Niesie ją dalej, jakby to było przyzwyczajenie. Żaden z nich tego nie komentuje.

Mija zaledwie kilka godzin, zanim zwłoki zaczną śmierdzieć.

*

Wrzucają ją do Atlantyku, kiedy docierają do Atlantyku. Johnowi robi się od tego niedobrze, ale nie pozwala sobie na wymioty, po prostu dlatego, że nie warto z powodu obrzydzenia tracić zjedzonego posiłku. 

— Wiem, że jej nie…

—Ależ tak. — Sherlock zaplata ręce na piersi, odwracając wzrok od wszystkiego. — Oczywiście. że tak. — Wbija wzrok w widnokrąg. John nie wie, co począć z rękami.

— Wiesz, co jest takie okropne? — John odzywa się akurat na tyle głośno, żeby nie zagłuszył go ocean. — Cały czas myślę, jak to dobrze, że nie nadaliśmy jej imienia. Że nadawanie imion sprawia, że człowiek się przywiązuje.

— Ja nazwałem ją „Rachel”. W myślach.

John ma ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć Sherlocka, ale ma wrażenie, że tych kilku cali, które ich dzielą, nie da się pokonać. W chwili surrealizmu, znalazłszy się nagle ponad wszystkim, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ciepłe są nawet lądujące mu na twarzy rozbryzgi fal.

— Chciałem myśleć… Czasami myślałem… Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej…

John kiwa głową. Stoją tak na plaży godzinami, jakby czekali na zachód słońca, na koniec dnia, finał symfonii, spójne zakończenie fabuły, które nigdy nie nadejdzie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:  
> Spolszczyłam kiedyś ten sonet Starretta, z którego jest motto, ale mi się ta moja wersja nie podoba. A innej nie znam, to zostawiam po angielsku.


End file.
